


pretty as a picture

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Climbing Class, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, mild hair pulling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I make a real picture, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“Very nice,” Chris replied. “It’s my kind of aesthetic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty as a picture

**Author's Note:**

> "Why Mynx, what possessed you to write this?" I wanted to shove as many of my similar kinks together as I could. Also because Climbing Class is all I've been thinking about lately. Oh, as well as there needs to be more porn for it, so might as well chip in, help all the other shippers out, and write some myself.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! You're welcome to send me Climbing Class prompts [over here](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com) or you can even follow [my main tumblr](http://capta1nstucky.tumblr.com). Comments and kudos are much appreciated. I might even work on more smut to contribute to the fandom!

“I wanna worship your dick, bro.”

“Josh, oh my god,” Chris groaned. A hand came up to cover his face as Josh blew gently against his boyfriend’s exposed erection. 

“What? I shouldn’t lie, dude. Gotta be honest.” 

“You also shouldn’t say you’ll blow me, and then run your mouth instead-- _oh my God_ , oh my god.” Chris cuts off into a garbled moan and arched his back as Josh swallowed him down. He bobbed for a moment and then pulled almost completely off. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard on the tip before he dove back in enthusiastically. “H-how… how do you not have a _gag reflex_ , dude!?” Chris managed to force out. His hands went to the sheets beneath him and clutched tightly at them, as if they would keep him anchored. “”I’m gonna cum in, like, two seconds-- _oh_!” 

Josh’s hand wrapped around the base and tightened as Chris got precariously close to falling over the edge. He pulled off with a smirk on his face as he slid into a crouched position. All the better to see Chris’ overly wrecked face and the way he gasped to regain his breath. “Lots of years of practicing swallowing large things come in handy, finally,” he replied. Chris probably would have had a better answer than the moan he released if he was in a better state of mind. At this point he was an incoherent mess that was about to melt into the bed. 

Josh went back to work and the next few minutes were spent bring Chris close to the edge before backing off again. Josh was a little shit like that sometimes. Chris had a few tells that clued Josh in on when he was too close, and that was when he began to pull off and give him time to come back to himself. “I swear to God it’s gonna fall off,” Chris panted after the fourth time Josh brought him close to orgasm and then left him to dangle. 

“Nah,” Josh said and didn’t even sound a bit apologetic. The smirk on his lips clued Chris in on how much enjoyment Josh was taking from this. “You’ll be fine, dude.” There was a pause as Josh carelessly jacked him, his fist loose as it worked up and down on Chris’ dick. “Hey, I’ve got an idea.” 

Chris groaned. “Your ideas are usually the worst,” he said but his voice wasn’t serious. Chris turned his head to peer down at Josh, but his eyes were trained on his boyfriend’s dick in his hand rather than Chris’ face. There was an expectant silence as Josh’s fingers tightened around the head of Chris’ erection and a finger trailed over one overly sensitive vein that ran down the side of it. “What?” Chris finally asked when he realized Josh was waiting for him to inquire further. 

“How about we switch positions?” Josh finally tore his gaze away from the dick in his hands to look up at Chris. “I lay down on the bed and you’re the one over top of me.” 

Chris wasn’t sure why this was an _idea_ at all, because that sounded pretty normal to Chris. “Alright--” he began, but Josh cut him off. 

“Then you can, you know, like, feed your dick into my mouth and fuck my face?” This next was said in a rush and Chris actually had to take several seconds before it processed in his brain. A flush overtook Chris’ face just to _think_ about what that would be like, and the mental picture alone was enough to make him thrust his hips a little. 

“Wait, that’s--” Chris stopped and moaned when Josh jacked him again. “Dude, d-don’t do that if you want us to talk about this,” Chris groused. “It’s hard enough to think _without_ your hand on my junk.” 

“Cochise,” Josh teasingly cooed, “I’m so disappointed in you. Can’t think straight whenever I’ve got you like this. Come on, I’d at least be able to function enough to say yes or no.” Josh made it sound like he was joking, but Chris could tell he was nervous. They’d never done something like what Josh had suggested, and he was probably worried Chris would judge him for it. 

Chris sat up and knocked Josh’s hands away from his dick. “Alright,” he said and Josh actually looked startled this time. “Lay down on the bed, _Joshua_ , and let’s do this.” 

“Seriously?” he asked, but he didn’t bother to question any further. He quickly threw himself down onto the wrinkled covers and got situated so his head was on the pillow. Chris watched this all with a fond smile. Josh seemed pretty eager. Chris wondered if this was something he’d thought about before, if this was a fantasy he had often. 

“Yeah, seriously,” Chris replied even though he realized Josh didn’t need him to. Chris was pretty down with whatever Josh wanted to do most times, and he wanted his boyfriend to remember that. There probably wasn’t much Josh could ask for in bed that would make Chris leery or uncomfortable. Chris was down to try anything as long as Josh was into it. “So… how do you want me exactly?” 

Josh reached up to grasp Chris by the waist and tug him up his body. Chris placed his knees on either side of Josh’s body as he shuffled to where Josh was leading him. “Right… there,” he said once Chris was practically seated atop his upper chest and shoulder area. Chris felt a flush overtake him again as he stared down at Josh’s upturned face. His boyfriend’s eyes were bright as he grinned crookedly back at him. “I make a real picture, don’t I?” he asked in a teasing voice. 

“Very nice,” Chris replied. He reached down to grasp his own dick this time and shuffled a bit more upward so that the tip bumped against Josh’s lips. “It’s my kind of aesthetic.” 

Josh laughed before he could help himself, and then didn’t bother to shut his mouth after. His tongue came out to roll over his bottom lip and Chris took it for the invitation it was. He fed his penis slowly into Josh’s waiting mouth and watched as his boyfriend’s eyes went heavy lidded. A hand came up to grasp his upper thigh and the other reached further back to settle on Chris’ ass. 

Josh hummed deep in his throat and the reverberations set Chris’ spine aflame. A shock of electricity shot through him and Chris’ mouth fell open as he groaned. “Shit, Josh,” Chris panted and Josh made another pleased sound that vibrated against Chris’ dick. “You’re so good,” Chris said and reached one hand down to awkwardly rub against Josh’s hair. Josh closed his eyes and squeezed the hand on Chris’ thigh as if to signal him to _move_. 

Chris pulled back until just the tip remained in Josh’s mouth, and then pushed back in slowly. Josh’s eyes opened after the first few gentle thrusts and he swatted hard against Chris’ ass. “Holy shit,” Chris gasped as the stinging sensation quickly went to his dick. “You want me to go faster? Fuck, fuck, okay.” Chris pulled back and this time gave a little more force behind the thrust. Josh made that happy noise in the back of his throat and Chris took that as a sign that he was finally doing what Josh wanted. 

Chris threaded his fingers through Josh’s hair and tugged lightly, which caused Josh to outright moan in response. “Oh God,” Chris muttered under his breath and his thrusts lost a bit of their rhythm. “I’m not gonna last long, oh God, you’re so good. _Too_ good.” The last part was said almost like a mock complaint, but Josh would know Chris wasn’t upset about that at all. Josh made a sound-- a choked off moan and gasp combined-- and he sucked harder on the next thrust Chris made into his mouth. “You’ve always been way too fucking good at this, Josh.” 

Josh made a sound as if he had attempted to respond and forgotten there was a dick in his mouth. Chris looked down at him to see that Josh hadn’t looked away from Chris himself, his eyes sharp and his attention held rapt by the expressions Chris must be making. Josh tilted his head a bit into the hand that was atop his head and Chris got the message. He tugged a little harder this time and angled his mouth so that Chris could get further into it. 

“No gag reflex,” Chris said aloud as he watched Josh open his mouth a little further to take it easier. Josh moaned around his erection again in response as if to agree. Unfortunately with Chris’ hand in Josh’s hair moving his head about to fuck his face however Chris wanted-- the idea alone was a hundred shades of _hot_ \-- Chris didn’t last much longer than that. A few more hard thrusts into Josh’s mouth had him gasping, “ _Dude_ \--” and trying to pull back before he jizzed down his boyfriend’s throat. 

Two hands went to his thighs and held him steady. Chris came with a ragged cry and slammed his eyes shut as he rode out the aftershocks. Josh held him in place and swallowed convulsively around his cock, and Chris tried not to think about how Josh was practically eating up all the cum that had spurted out of him, was swallowing it all quite happily in fact. Josh always did have a thing about swallowing, and enjoyed how hot it made Chris whenever he did it. 

Chris pulled out of Josh’s mouth and scrambled to get at a position where he could kiss him. Their lips moved together sloppily, mostly from the spit that had smeared around Josh’s mouth as he got his mouth fucked, and Chris spared the hand not in Josh’s hair to go straight for his dick. It seemed the entire ordeal had wound Josh up tight, because it felt like Chris had barely gotten his hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s junk before Josh was cumming with a choked off shout. 

They laid there panting for several minutes. Chris felt like he’d just run a mile, when in all reality that hadn’t been too strenuous. But he usually felt like he’d worked out hard after he and Josh were done fooling around, so it was pretty normal at this point. “Holy shit,” he breathed once he’d regained enough air in his lungs to speak. Josh made a sound of agreement from beside him. The darker haired male turned and curled up so his head was pillowed on Chris’ shoulder, and Chris reached out to wrap one arm around his shoulder to pull him tightly against him. “Holy _shit_ , Josh,” Chris repeated, because he felt like it was something he had to say, because _holy fucking shit_ , that was quite possibly a top tier leveled orgasm. 

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment, cochise,” Josh sleepily replied. Chris craned his neck to get a glance at his boyfriend’s face to find his eyes were back to being half mast, but this time from exhaustion. Josh usually ended up nodding off after he came, and Chris couldn’t find it in himself to regard it as anything else but cute and endearing. Not that he’d ever tell Josh aloud, because then Chris would never hear the fucking end of it. 

“It _is_ a compliment,” Chris replied and tightened his arm a little around Josh’s shoulder. “Compliment of the highest order. You deserve a gold star after that.” 

“You did most of the work,” Josh pointed out. 

“It was your idea,” Chris responded. 

“Touche.” It seemed Josh had drifted off to sleep when several minutes went by and he didn’t say more. Chris was just about at that hazy, half conscious stage of falling asleep too when Josh shuffled a little and seemed to rouse back to consciousness. “Most of my ideas are genius. I have a few more I think we should do later.” 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Chris groaned. 

“La petite mort,” Josh mumbled. “There are worse ways to go.” Chris found he agreed.


End file.
